Feliz día, papá
by Mandy Scorse
Summary: Scorpius creía que era absurdo, estúpido y sin sentido, pero, por suerte, siempre hay alguien que nos hace cambiar de opinión. Aunque sea por la fuerza. Este fic participa en el reto del Día del Progenitor Perdido del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.


_Este fic participa en el reto del Día del Progenitor Perdido del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas (son geniales, ¡id a visitarles!)_

* * *

- Por favor, no seas ridícula.- Le contestó Scorpius. Ambos se encontraban en La Madriguera, descansando en el jardín mientras los primos de Rose jugaban un partido de quidditch.

- Vamos, Scorpius. Sabes que quieres hacerlo. Sólo escríbele una carta, así tu padre sabe que pensaste en él.- Rose se mantenía firme en su decisión. Hace más de 20 minutos que venían discutiendo aquello y Scorpius sabía que estaba a sólo dos minutos de perder la paciencia.

Rose lo había invitado a La Madriguera a almorzar y a pasar la tarde con su familia para que no estuviera solo. Scorpius creyó que era absurdo y que no tenía sentido dado que el día en sí, para él, no tenía sentido alguno, pero Scorpius sabía el carácter que podía llegar a tener la pelirroja cuando se enojaba, así que decidió no discutir e ir de todas formas.

- Es estúpido Rose. El día del padre sólo es un día comercial. Tengo 20 años, no tengo edad de llorar por que no estoy con mi papá el día del padre. No tiene importancia.- Rose es muy testaruda, muy testaruda, por lo tanto Scorpius sospechaba que perdería la batalla, si seguían discutiendo terminarían lanzándose hechizos o Rose lo ataría a una silla y no lo dejaría levantarse hasta que terminara la jodida carta.- Además, está en Irlanda rojita, seguro va a pensar que le estoy interrumpiendo el trabajo con cartas absurdas.- El rubio sabía que cuando usaba ese apodo ella flaqueaba, pero esta vez Rose estaba más testaruda que nunca.

- Eso no funcionará, platinado.- Y sin decir nada más, le extendió una pluma y un pergamino. Scorpius no hizo ningún amago de querer tomarlo, pero cuando Rose lo miró fijamente y entrecerró un poco los ojos, decidió dejar ese asunto por la paz y los tomó.- Muy bien hecho- Rose sonrió feliz, y se levantó del pasto para dejarlo escribirle solo.- Además, se fue con tu madre, Scorpius. Dudo que lo que estén haciendo sea trabajar.- Y se alejó a paso rápido largando una carcajada.

- Sos una asquerosa rojita...- Murmuró, aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios, mitad de asco y mitad de diversión.- Bueno, ¿Qué diablos te puedo escribir ahora, Draco?.-

**_"Padre:  
_**

**_Primero que nada, feliz día del padre. Sé que es absurdo y que seguro ahora estás pensando que tu hijo es un idiota, y probablemente sea cierto dado que tu único hijo se enamoró de una chica jodidamente cursi, pero aún así espero que me traigas un lindo presente desde Irlanda.  
_**

**_¿Como lo están pasando allá? Espero que bien, sé lo emocionada que estaba mamá antes de partir. Por cierto, dile que no esté preocupada por mí, yo estoy más que bien. Y que, afortunadamente, no me rompió las costillas por el exagerado abrazo que me dio antes de que se fueran. No le digas eso, sólo dile que la extraño.  
_**

**_¿Recuerdas cuando tenía 16 años y me llevaste a comprar mi primera caja de preservativos? Pues yo me acuerdo muy bien. Ese recuerdo lo guardo en mi memoria y lo guardaré siempre, porque eso es lo que para mí significa tener un padre, significa que paguen por los preservativos de sus hijos. Es broma, tranquilo. Pero en serio, cuando recuerdo ese momento me gusta saber que eras vos el que estaba conmigo, porque sos el único con el que en ese momento tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablar sobre esos temas. Imagínate si hubiera estado con mamá, por favor, qué pesadilla (no dejes que mamá lea eso). Aunque, ahora puedo confesarte que podría haber necesitado esa cajita al menos un año antes (definitivamente no dejes que mamá lea eso).  
_**

**_Sé que nuestro estilo no es el de relación padre-hijo cariñosa ni mucho menos, y que los dos somos especialmente parcos y fríos, pero aún así con tu extraña forma de ser un padre presente, agradezco que vos seas mi padre, y nadie más. ¿Te diste cuenta que me aprovecho que estás muy lejos de mí para escribirte todo esto verdad? No quiero imaginar la sonrisa de burla en tus labios por la sarta de estupideces que estoy escribiendo. Espero que hayas olvidado esta carta cuando vuelvan._**

**_Feliz día, papá_**

**_Tu hijo, Scorpius._**

Luego de enviar la carta hacia su destino, se dirigió a la cocina de La Madriguera, en donde se encontró con Rose, que cocinaba una tarta acompañada de su abuela Molly.

- ¿Escribiste la carta?- Le preguntó, con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Si entré en esta casa sin miedo a que me asesinen, por supuesto que lo hice.- Le sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.- Espero que estés contenta.

- Lo estoy.- Aseguró Rose, colgándose de su cuello.

- Vamos, Malfoy. Deja de meterle mano a mi hija y ayúdame a poner la mesa.- Casi gruñó Ron, que aunque después de cuatro años, aún no le gustaba ver sus demostraciones de afecto.

Scorpius sonrió y se dirigió a ayudarlo. Definitivamente, el papel de padre es muy importante, tanto si sos hombre como mujer. Y a Scorpius le alegraba pensar que aunque su padre no estuviera allí con él el día del padre, siempre tendrían un momento para hablarse secamente y no mostrar sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

* * *

_Me costó escribir esto, principalmente porque el humor no es sencillo, pero aquí dejo esto, que espero sea del agrado de muchos. El principal sería Scorpius, pero me resultaba imposible escribir sobre Scorpius sin que Rose este presente. Sí, estoy loca pero soy Scorse con orgullo. Si dejan un review les mandaré muchos corazoncitos._


End file.
